Acaríciame
by Sora Himeko
Summary: [SasuSaku]Una nueva sensación es descubierta no está de más decir que es demasiado placentera como para abandonarla.


**TÍTULO: ACARÍCIAME**

**Autora:** Sora Himeko

**Summary:** Una nueva sensación es descubierta; no está de más decir que es demasiado placentera como para abandonarla. Deja que tus fantasías se apoderen de ti y disfruta de ellas. -SakuSasu-

**Advertencias:** Es una especie de lemon (o intento de). Así que si no gustan de este tipo de relatos, están a tiempo de salir.

**Notas de la autora:**Ahora mismo debería estar concentrandome en mi ensayo, pero no. Nunca me imaginé escribiendo algo como esto. Pero decidí probar nuevas cosas. Ojalá que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío y no me molestaría que lo fuera. Pero los pobres mortales como yo, debemos de aceptar la realidad: Naruto y todos sus personajes son de Kishimoto.

* * *

"**_Disfruta el silencio, sumérgete en él, embriágate con los olores que embriagan tu cuerpo adormeciéndolo cada vez más, recuéstate y disfruta…"_**

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, aquella misión los había obligado a pasar la noche en una pequeña casa situada a las afueras del país del fuego. No querían hacerlo y sin embargo ahí estaban.

Desde hace tiempo aquella muchacha comenzaba a experimentar nuevas sensaciones que iban más allá de una simple necesidad de amor. En un principio fantaseaba cada vez más y más con experimentar su primer beso: sentir la calidez abrasando su garganta, unos labios suaves rozando los suyos, un divertido juego de lenguas… pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando y nueva información sobre lo que se hacía en pareja fue llegando, aquella necesidad fue creciendo hasta un punto en el que ya no se conformaba sólo con fantasear: necesitaba sentir.

Sentía el deseo consumiendo su cuerpo y le quemaba aún más el no poder encontrar manera de calmar ese fuego interior. Aquél amor infantil que había sentido hacia Sasuke, ahora se tornaba en algo mucho más oscuro y profundo. Más el recato se había hecho presente. Ahora sabía que no podía ir por la vida proclamando su amor por su compañero de equipo a los 4 vientos. Tenía que demostrar que tenía dignidad y sobretodo que tenía metas más importantes que lograr.

Se recostó sobre el futón. Pensando en que el resto de su equipo debería estar ahora en los baños termales. Ella se había escabullido con el pretexto de estar demasiado cansada. Dio una vuelta más tratando de fantasear y paladear el sabor que tendrían los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, la sensación que experimentaría si aquellos labios rozaran su cuello y poco a poco inundaran su piel.

No pudo resistirlo más y se abrió los primeros 2 botones de la blusa tratando de diluir aquella calurosa aura que emanaba de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente llevó la yema de sus dedos hacia su cuello y comenzó a acariciarlo, suspirando al sentir aquél cosquilleo tan agradable. De manera ya consciente bajó sus manos acariciando sus pechos por encima de la ropa, degustando aún más aquella nueva experiencia; se mantuvo así durante un tiempo y no pudo resistirlo: se desabrochó la blusa por completo dejando ver cubiertos sus pechos por el sujetador. Llevó sus dedos hasta su vientre y comenzó a acariciar en círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

Siempre con el pensamiento de que aquellas manos eran de Uchiha Sasuke, siempre con la imagen de aquél muchacho lamiendo cada zona de su cuerpo. Llevó sus manos hacia sus senos y los apretó suavemente por encima de la tela del sujetador, podía sentir sus pezones duros por la excitación y eso hacía que una cálida sensación de humedad invadiera su parte más íntima, haciéndola gemir levemente.

Necesitaba más…

Claro que sí.

Con avidez se deshizo del sujetador y pellizcó levemente sus pezones, aumentando visiblemente la dureza de éstos. Su garganta comenzó a secarse y ella comenzó a humedecerse aún más. Aquello, en lugar de calmarla, la urgía para que pidiera culminar aquél acto…

Pasó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ya endurecidos pezones y sintió una fuerte sacudida estremecer su cuerpo y nublar sus sentidos.

_Oh sí…_ murmuró _Sasuke-kun_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Al otro lado de la puerta, un par de ojos incrédulos, miraban por el pequeño espacio que dejaba entrever una imagen bastante disfrutable, pero no menos insólita por eso. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Ver a su compañera de equipo en aquella situación le erizó los vellos de la nuca y le hizo temblar cuando escuchó su nombre salir de aquellos pequeños y ahora sensuales labios. Definitivamente había sido todo un acierto salir de los baños termales… Sabía que no era correcto observar, sabía que tenía que respetar la intimidad de los demás, pero no podía moverse de aquél lugar y siendo sinceros, tampoco quería.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Su mano se dirigió hacia la parte baja de su vientre y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de su falda. Dirigió sus manos hacia su entrepierna y deslizó suavemente sus dedos sobre ella, rozándola solamente y manteniéndose así para extender el disfrute de aquello. Se subió la falda de manera que le quedara a la altura de las caderas y se deshizo de sus braguitas lanzándolas a un lado del futón. Levantó las rodillas y abrió las piernas acariciando superficialmente su parte íntima, pues no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer después y el pudor le impedía avanzar a más.

Siguió acariciándose suavemente, hasta que la necesidad la hizo desear explorar más. Imaginó los dedos de Sasuke introduciéndose en ella y una sacudida la invadió llevándola a olvidarse del pudor. Llevó sus dedos hacia la parte superior de su sexo, ejerciendo un poco más de presión y poco a poco comenzó a sentir una nueva sensación sobre su cuerpo. Frotó su clítoris levemente y aquella sensación comenzó a extenderse. Su mente se nubló y no pudo hilar ningún pensamiento coherente. Gimió con más fuerza hasta dejarse caer rendida sobre el futón.

0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke nunca había esperado ver algo parecido. Aquella imagen le duraría por mucho tiempo, Sakura con los brazos extendidos sobre las sábanas, con la blusa completamente abierta dejando ver sus senos que subían y bajaban rítmicamente según su respiración. Aquello era algo que lo superaba y el sentimiento de perder el control comenzaba a apoderarse de él. El sólo imaginarse que Sakura estuviera acariciándose pensando en él era algo que no tenía precio, sintió que su miembro se endurecía sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Eso había sido demasiado placentero. Había culminado, y había disfrutado, sin embargo, necesitaba al Sasuke _real, _lo necesitaba y lo deseaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a su alrededor y posó sus pupilas sobre la puerta, se sobresaltó al percatarse de que la había dejado entreabierta. Iba a ponerse de pie para cerrarla con seguro, cuando descubrió a una figura observándola. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando descubrió que esa figura era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Su respiración se aceleró, pero no se movió. De alguna manera, le gustaba tener la atención de su compañero de equipo, se excitaba con sólo pensar que él pudiera estar deseándola. Su excitación llegó a tal punto, que se deshizo completamente de su blusa para mostrarle sus pechos en todo su esplendor. Y cerró los ojos abandonándose completamente a sus fantasías…

**0-0-0-0-0**

Aquello no tenía precedentes. Tragó saliva. Ver a Sakura así era demasiado, pero ahora estaba seguro, de que ella le había visto y aún así, no había corrido a asesinarlo, todo lo contrario, había dejado la puerta abierta y se había quitado la blusa. Ahora sí que estaba realmente excitado. No se esperaba aquello. Definitivamente, de ahora en adelante Uchiha Sasuke no volvería a ver con los mismos ojos a su compañera…

* * *

**Comentarios finales: **Si no desean tener una máquina del tiempo para regresar al punto en el que iban a comenzar a leer este fic y así cambiar los hechos para no infectar sus retinas con la historia de una servidora: es una buena señal de que les ha gustado. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios con sugerencias. Sé que debería hacer el epílogo de "Perdidos en Kyoto" pero para los que estén leyendo esto y sigan la historia, les pido una disculpa, pues no he podido terminarlo, sin embargo, tampoco pienso abandonarlo. Sólo les pido una semana más. Mientras tanto les dejo esta historia. 


End file.
